


Saw that one coming..

by Weremutt



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weremutt/pseuds/Weremutt
Summary: God why was he so dumb..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a vent based of of what's currently happening in my life..and what I exspect to happen..

In hindsight, he should have seen this coming  
Tord should have seen it coming when Tom started inviting that ass along on their dates. But no, he gave Tom the benefit of the doubt. He kept telling himself "your just being clingy and jelous, Tom would never leave you for them" God did he tell himself that so many times, it even got to the point where he believed himself. Until they started treating him like shit.   
They would push him around, hit him, make jokes at his expense and tom, Tom seemed none the wiser, he just laughed along.   
Bruises and cuts started to form on his body, mostly on his torso and limbs, they hurt sure, but not as much as the knowledge that Tom was choosing to spend all his time with the person who abused him  
Tord tried talking to him. All he got was exacuses. Tom was actually defending them. Tom, the person who said that he loved him, was defending the person who hurt tord both mentally and physically.  
Really it should have been at that moment that tord realized, but once again, he trusted Tom. A horrible mistake.   
He sat alone on the chair when his phone went off, it was a text from tom.  
His hands started to shake as he read it  
"We're done, I don't want you anymore"  
Tord held his face in his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks  
He should have seen it coming


End file.
